beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter II
CHAPTER 2 Jasper walked out of the training center and turned around. Smoke was pouring from the roof. That’s not good… He thought. He walked back in and activated the sprinklers to clear the smoke and flames. After about 10 minutes, they finally stopped. He half expected the coast guard to come and investigate but they never did, considering he was so far from civilization. He picked up his laptop and walked back over the bridge and into his house. He shrugged out of his jacket so that it was just his normal turtleneck sweater he was wearing. Sitting on his recliner, he opened his laptop and turned it on. After it booted up, he automatically checked his E-mail. He had one new, which was an automated one telling him how many days until the European qualifying tournament for the Beyblade World Championships, otherwise known as Big Bang Bladers. He had Two weeks until the tournaments started. Jasper was yet to make up his mind if he would go or not. Next, he pulled up the videos downloaded on his computer. He had every single match that Team Excalibur had fought in the World Championships. The one he watched the most, was Julian VS Damian. He liked to analyze all the movements and compare them with the ones he used. He came to the conclusion that If he used reverse-rotation and had the power he has now, he might have defeated Damian that match. Before I return to the world with my bey, I am going to need more training. Jasper thought. After awhile, he shut his laptop and went outside to enjoy the day. From the Balcony, he could see very far. He was on an island far from anyone else, so all there was that he could see was crystal blue water. That was all he needed to see. Water. Water can be calm at times, even relaxing and peaceful. And other times it can be strong and even deadly. That’s why Jasper thinks water is the superior element, and he was surrounded by it. It had been so long since he had walked to another person, but he liked it that way. He walked back into his house and five minutes later, walked out the front door, across a different bridge, into his personal gym. Here he trained vigorously to become the best he could be. First, 30 minutes of swimming laps. Then, he bench pressed for 15 minutes straight with no breaks. Then he ran on his treadmill for the next 20 minutes. That concluded his exercise until tonight, when the real fun happened. Being bored after his workout, he when back to his Bey Training center. Instead of walking straight, he walked to the right, where Stadium B was. This was his backup if he happened to destroy his first one. Turning it on, 10 Beys were launched form the walls. The spun around and around the stadium. They were his special training beys that helped him practice more than the Prototype training would. Still using Destroyer with clockwise rotation, he launched. Destroyer flew into the stadium and stayed in the center. The opposition circled around Destroyer. To easy thought Jasper. He flipped a switch and 10 more were launched. Then another 10. then another set of 10, until there were 101 total beys in the stadium, counting Destroyer. Shrugging, Jasper said, “Destroyer! Counter-Mode!” The same procedure followed as before, and all 100 opposing beys halted. Jasper walked over to the other side of the stadium and flipped the switch for the roof to open. He remembered this time. “Lets have some fun!” exclaimed Jasper. “Destroyer! Gravity Brave!” The Purple aura was summoned and out came the hero, Perseus. All was the same routine until the arrow was fired. The arrow was considerably larger, and when Jasper snapped his fingers, the arrow separated into 100 separate arrows, the same size that it was when shot at prototype. “This is going to be loud”, Jasper said. Each and every one of the arrows hit a bey and this time the explosion of indigo flame exploded through the opening in the roof and into the sky. The building shook more furiously this time. As the smoke cleared, there were 100 holes in the stadium where a bey used to be. The blast of gravity had completely destroyed the beys. Destroyer was called back to Jasper and the auto repair system took over. Jasper flipped the switch and the roof closed. I wonder if there are any beys out there that could stand up to Destroyer’s power. Jasper thought. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, because overconfidence was one of the causes that Julian had been defeated in the championship. That would not happen again. Jasper walked out of the building and over the bridge. As he gazed at the sunset, he began to think about the nighttime training exercise he does every night. They were his favorite, and the most difficult by far. Category:Fanon Story Chapters